heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pinajian
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Bellport, New York | nationality = Armenian American | area = | cartoonist = | write = y | art = y | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = Art Gordon Art Franklin Jay Fletcher Tohm Dixon Tomm Dixon | signature = | signature_alt = | notable works = Madame Fatal Invisible Hood | awards = | website = | subcat = American }} Arthur A. (Art) Pinajian (March 28, 1914 – August 18, 1999)Social Security Death Index, SS# 153-10-9112. was an Armenian American artist and comic book creator,Pinajian entry, Lambiek Comiclopedia. Accessed Nov. 14, 2011."'Lost & Found: Pinajian Discovery' debuts in NYC Feb. 13". Auction Central News. January 8, 2013 He was active as a comic book creator from the late 1930s throughout the 1950s, during the Golden Age of Comic Books, and as an artist from the 1950s until his death in 1999. He was a member of the Eisner-Iger Studio in 1938-39 and of Funnies, Inc. in 1939-42. Pinajian created the Quality Comics characters Madame Fatal'The World's First Cross-Dressing Superhero'. Accessed Jan. 17, 2013 and the Invisible Hood, also known as Hooded Justice and Invisible Justice.Invisible Hood entry, International Hero website. Accessed Nov. 15, 2011. Early life Pinajian grew up in an Armenian community in West Hoboken, New Jersey (now Union City, New Jersey), and was a self-trained cartoonist. His parents survived the 1915 Armenian Genocide and then made their way to the United States. Pinajian's poetic color combinations are linked to the tonalities of his fellow Armenian, Arshile Gorky. Career and legacy Pinajian worked on many 1930s Centaur Publications titles and features, including 'Captain Juan', 'Egbert the Great', and 'Tim Roberts'. He subsequently joined Funnies Inc. Pinajian also drew 'Captain Terry Thunder' for Fiction House, 'Inspector Bancroft' for Fox Comics, 'The Wasp' for Lev Gleason Publications, and 'Jungle Terror' for Timely Comics. He was a regular at Quality Comics with 'Hooded Justice', 'Invisible Justice', 'Madam Fatal' and 'Reynolds of the Mounted'. In the 1950s he worked on Western stories for Atlas/Marvel. He served in the U.S. Army in World War II and received the Bronze Star Medal for valor. Pinajian also painted portraits, landscapes and some abstract works. He has cited for his work in the field of abstract expressionism. A collection of Arthur Pinajian's work, discovered in 2007, generated interest in the art community.Kilgannon, Corey (March 14, 2007). "Closing on a House, and a Life's Story, Told in Art". The New York Times. A gallery exhibit of the paintings was presented in March 2013.Barron, James (March 9, 2013). "Paintings From Garage Are Presented in Gallery". The New York Times. At the first gallery exhibit, one painting sold for $100,000, so far the highest price paid for one of Pinajian's paintings. Thomas Schultz, who helped save the collection, is the full-time registrar. American art historian Peter Hastings Falk is the exhibitions director and chief curator and values the collection at around 30 million dollars."Armenian-American Artist Wins Posthumous Fame". Radio Free Europe/Radio Liberty. (April 8, 2013). Death Pinajian died in 1999. He is buried in Calverton National Cemetery, Calverton, Suffolk County, New York.Fisher, Joy (June 15, 2006 ). "Calverton National Cemetery (Piazzese-Pinon); Calverton, Suffolk co., NY". United States Department of Veterans Affairs. National Cemetery, Administration database. References External links *Website of The Estate Collection of ARTHUR PINAJIAN, 1914 - 1999 Category:Golden Age comics creators Category:American people of Armenian descent Category:1999 deaths Category:1914 births Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:American military personnel of Armenian descent Category:Armenian painters Category:20th-century American painters Category:People from Union City, New Jersey Category:August 19, 1999 Category:March 28, 1914